Joel 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 The word of the LORD that came to Joel the son of Pethuel. }} : }|2| 1:2 Hear this, ye old men, and give ear, all ye inhabitants of the land. Hath this been in your days, or even in the days of your fathers? }} : }|3| 1:3 Tell ye your children of it, and let your children tell their children, and their children another generation. }} : }|4| 1:4 That which the palmerworm hath left hath the locust eaten; and that which the locust hath left hath the cankerworm eaten; and that which the cankerworm hath left hath the caterpiller eaten. }} : }|5| 1:5 Awake, ye drunkards, and weep; and howl, all ye drinkers of wine, because of the new wine; for it is cut off from your mouth. }} : }|6| 1:6 For a nation is come up upon my land, strong, and without number, whose teeth are the teeth of a lion, and he hath the cheek teeth of a great lion. }} : }|7| 1:7 He hath laid my vine waste, and barked my fig tree: he hath made it clean bare, and cast it away; the branches thereof are made white. }} : }|8| 1:8 Lament like a virgin girded with sackcloth for the husband of her youth. }} : }|9| 1:9 The meat offering and the drink offering is cut off from the house of the LORD; the priests, the LORD's ministers, mourn. }} : }|10| 1:10 The field is wasted, the land mourneth; for the corn is wasted: the new wine is dried up, the oil languisheth. }} : }|11| 1:11 Be ye ashamed, O ye husbandmen; howl, O ye vinedressers, for the wheat and for the barley; because the harvest of the field is perished. }} : }|12| 1:12 The vine is dried up, and the fig tree languisheth; the pomegranate tree, the palm tree also, and the apple tree, even all the trees of the field, are withered: because joy is withered away from the sons of men. }} : }|13| 1:13 Gird yourselves, and lament, ye priests: howl, ye ministers of the altar: come, lie all night in sackcloth, ye ministers of my God: for the meat offering and the drink offering is withholden from the house of your God. }} : }|14| 1:14 Sanctify ye a fast, call a solemn assembly, gather the elders and all the inhabitants of the land into the house of the LORD your God, and cry unto the LORD. }} : }|15| 1:15 Alas for the day! for the day of the LORD is at hand, and as a destruction from the Almighty shall it come. }} : }|16| 1:16 Is not the meat cut off before our eyes, yea, joy and gladness from the house of our God? }} : }|17| 1:17 The seed is rotten under their clods, the garners are laid desolate, the barns are broken down; for the corn is withered. }} : }|18| 1:18 How do the beasts groan! the herds of cattle are perplexed, because they have no pasture; yea, the flocks of sheep are made desolate. }} : }|19| 1:19 O LORD, to thee will I cry: for the fire hath devoured the pastures of the wilderness, and the flame hath burned all the trees of the field. }} : }|20| 1:20 The beasts of the field cry also unto thee: for the rivers of waters are dried up, and the fire hath devoured the pastures of the wilderness. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *